


Attack of the 700 Metre Lizard!

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: Squire No More [3]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Conscience, Gen, Humor, Lizard smashing things, Violence, What else did you expect? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: Marco has no idea what the corn’s even happening…
Series: Squire No More [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112225
Kudos: 2





	Attack of the 700 Metre Lizard!

_There’s a giant lizard in San Francisco._

Marco blankly stared at the kaiju as it swept its way through the harbor of the upturned city.

_What the heck is a giant lizard doing in San Francisco?_

The beast’s tail swung through another block, wiping out an entire row of skyscrapers and snuffing another few thousand lives out of existence. The ground trembled as another shockwave spread across the valley, shaking Marco out of his stupor as the region echoed with the screams of the dying and the bellows of the beast before him.

_Seriously, though, how in the world—_

“All right, you’ve made your point.”

_Right, sorry…_

Marco’s hands reached for his dimensional scissors, mindlessly fingering the handle as a plan formulated inside his head.

A light bulb lit inside his head.

 _No. No,_ absolutely _not. That’s gotta be one of your worst ideas on record; in fact, I might even say it even makes Star’s “brilliant ideas” look…actually brilliant in comparison._

“You’re supposed to provide emotional advice, not providing a running commentary about my questionable decisions.”

_That’s not the point! You’ll end up draining the battery on those things, and God knows what’ll happen once the military finds out one gigantic supernatural being just got transported to Lizardlandia by some scrawny teen with a pair of scissors._

“Well, you got any other good ideas?”

_Hekapoo?_

“You do remember we’re still not on speaking terms, right?”

_Tom?_

“We’ll have to deal with Star.”

_Kelly?_

“What good will a huge sword do against a lizard _that_ big?”

 _Janna? No, wait, definitely_ not _her._

Marco simply raised his eyebrows in response, awaiting his conscience’s inevitable surrender.

 _Ugh,_ fine. _Just be careful, will you?_

The Latino grinned, striding towards the ruins of downtown San Francisco, his dimensional scissors tightly gripped within his gloved hand. “Don’t worry. I’m the safe kid, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> More coming after this.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
